un bouquet de campanules
by ylg
Summary: recueil de courts one-shots et de mini-fics Retsu/Isane:: 1er volet : le cérémoniel du kimono. 2ème : de longs préliminaires à une relation. 3ème : différentes valeurs en balance. 4ème : si le tapis est assorti aux rideaux ? 5ème : de la tendresse. 6ème : le problème que posent leurs différentes relations. MàJ, 7ème : lâcher prise. ::de gen à yuri::
1. des tâches domestiques

recueil de mini-fics et petits one-shots pour Retsu et Isane, sur des thèmes glanés ici et là ;  
normalement un peu plus longs que les drabbles les concernant déjà semés dans mon recueil général pour Soul Society, "comme une fleur" ( /s/3305339/ ) ?

* * *

**Titre : **Tout un cérémonial  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Kotetsu Isane/Unohana Retsu  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **"repasser/passer"**  
****Nombre de mots : **450

oOo

Chaque membre des Armées de la cour est censé prendre grand soin de son uniforme.  
Les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines ne font pas exception. Ils pourraient reléguer ce travail à leurs subordonnés mais plusieurs choisissent de le faire eux-mêmes, pour le principe.  
Dans la Quatrième Division en tout cas c'est ainsi que vont les choses.

Rendre son kimono impeccable, rafraîchir soigneusement chaque pli du hakama – et il y en a à repasser ! - ça demande bien du travail, mais rien dont ils n'aient l'habitude.  
Il arrive qu'Isane, quand elle s'attaque au sien, demande à Retsu si elle veut qu'elle s'en charge au passage  
Son uniforme, à sa grande honte, est immense puisqu'il faut qu'il accommode son mètre-quatre-vingt. Ça lui prend d'autant plus de temps, mais plus excessivement : elle a le coup de main. Son repassage est soigneux, jamais bâclé, sans que ça lui coûte des heures et des heures non plus.  
Pour elle ça n'est pas grand' chose d'en faire un second, de taille normale, dans la foulée. Ça n'est pas faire de la lèche que de le proposer à sa Capitaine : ça lui fait plaisir de lui rendre service. Même si ça n'est pas dans ses attributions, même si elle a déjà tellement d'autres tâches à accomplir.  
Elle se dit un peu que c'est ce que ferait une jeune épouse...

Et puis ensuite une fois que l'uniforme est impeccable, elle l'aider à le passer. C'est tout un cérémonial ! Les couches de trucs et de machins qui vont sous le kimono – ça l'étonne souvent de constater quelle liberté de mouvements ils gardent quand même avec tout ça sur le dos – l'obi bien serré – parfois trop – le hakama qui rassemble les pans du kimono sur les jambes, et encore le haori en plus pour les Capitaines...  
Ils peuvent le faire seuls, encore une fois, mais c'est mieux à deux : avec quelqu'un pour aider à tenir les pans et les garder bien droits. Ça aide à ne pas mettre en l'air tout de suite l'effort de repassage. Pour fermer tous les nœuds aussi, on a toujours besoin de mains supplémentaires.

Le résultat, d'après Isane toujours, est splendide sur Retsu.  
Un uniforme est censé mettre tous les membres de l'organisation sur un pied d'égalité, mais Isane ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de penser que vraiment, Unohana-sama le porte à ravir.  
Retsu accepte les compliments, mais seulement de manière à pouvoir les lui retourner. Elle lui parle de sa prestance, lui fait oublier sa stature, la fait se sentir bien dans ses vêtements à défaut de vraiment bien dans sa peau...

Son travail accompli, Isane met la touche finale et attache son propre insigne de Vice-Capitaine avec fierté.


	2. du temps investi

**Titre : **Travail d'approche  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Kotetsu Isane/Unohana Retsu  
**Genre : **gen-ish/hésitant  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt :** "contre-temps"  
**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo

Retsu et Isane ont pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, avant de donner un nouveau tournant à leur relation.  
Parce que dans leurs schémas mentaux, à l'origine, ça ne se faisait pas.  
Retsu savait ce qu'il en était. Elle a su la lire, sa petite Isane, et ne l'a pas approchée ainsi tout de suite. Il a fallu d'abord qu'elle tâte longuement le terrain, prudemment.

Ça n'était pas du temps _entièrement_ perdu non plus puisqu'elle l'a mis à profit pour tout un travail d'approche nécessaire. Mais bien long tout de même ! surtout _a posteriori_ maintenant que le tournant est enfin pris.  
Elle lui en fera la réflexion plus tard, d'ailleurs, quand elle sera certaine qu'elle pourra l'entendre sans que ça l'effraie encore plus.

« Ta timidité, ma pauvre Isane… Tu ne tergiverses pourtant pas autant dans d'autres domaines ! »  
C'est que, la vie personnelle et la vie professionnelle jusqu'ici étaient deux domaines bien séparés pour elle.  
Son grand professionnalisme qui l'a attirée en premier lieu pour ce poste de vice-capitaine d'abord et en tant que personne aussi ensuite, ça a été un tremplin pour l'un et un frein terrible pour l'autre. Mais pas un obstacle insurmontable non plus, heureusement.

Ça aura pris du temps et des efforts, ça mais ça en valait la peine quand même : oui, elles peuvent quand même avoir les deux !


	3. la voir sourire

**Titre : **La valeur d'un sourire  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Unohana Retsu/Kotetsu Isane  
**Genre : **un peu trop réflexionneux  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt :** cf le titre ; emprunté à un thème de 6variations, que j'ai déjà traité il y a une paire d'années  
**Nombre de mots : **540

oOo

Kotetsu Isane est un bon lieutenant. Évidemment, sinon quelqu'un comme le Capitaine Unohana ne l'aurait jamais choisie ! Unohana Retsu est dans le Armées de la Cour depuis plusieurs siècles et sait juger les gens. Des vice-capitaines au cours du temps, elle en a eu plusieurs et chacun, elle les a regrettés quand leur temps est venu – de changer de Division, ou de tomber au champ d'honneur.  
Ils étaient tous, individuellement, irremplaçables, mais pour remplir la fonction laissée vacante, elle a toujours su qui promouvoir.

Le Vice-capitaine Kotetsu, donc, est quelqu'un de capable, très capable.  
Elle est douée pour soigner. Elle est patiente. Elle sait obéir avec diligence, et diriger fermement et sûrement une équipe. Ou plusieurs, même, quand la nécessité se présente. Elle est travailleuse et courageuse.  
Oh, et elle présente un défaut encombrant : son manque de confiance en elle-même, hors de son travail, quand elle se donne trop le temps de réfléchir.  
Elle idolatre aussi son Capitaine un peu plus qu'elle ne devrait, mais ça Retsu laisse passer sans plus rien dire. Elle y est habituée, maintenant, à ses subordonnés qui la regardent comme une madonne parfaite. Tant que ça n'interfère pas avec l'exécution des tâches, elle n'y prête plus attention. Sans s'en enorgueillir ni l'encourage, elle sait que ça existe. (En revanche, auprès des autres Divisions que la sienne, cela la flatte : ça lui assure un ascendant dont peuvent bénéficier en retour ses subordonnés quand à eux, les autres retirent leur estime.)

En dedans, aussi, Retsu sait qu'elle est loin d'être aussi parfaite qu'on la rêve. Simplement, elle est là à la tête de sa Division depuis tellement longtemps : elle a eu plus que le temps de se parfaire dans sa fonction et dans l'interaction avec les autres. Unohana Retsu est une excellente Capitaine et elle mène sa Division de main de maître.  
Mais dans le privé... il lui arrive, comme à tout le monde de faillir.

Justement, depuis qu'elle a nommé cette petite Isane Vice-capitaine et qu'elle travaille en plus étroite collaboration avec elle... Elle s'est prise d'une tendresse nouvelle pour elle. Ça n'est plus juste maternelle. Isane l'émeut différemment. Et lui fait revoir son système de valeurs.  
Tout à coup, le fait de faire passer sa tâche avant tout n'est plus si primordial. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se prend à rêver de nouveau à une vie plus personnelle, et à une vie partagée.  
Elle lui accorde bien plus d'attention qu'à tous ses lieutenants passés, qu'à tous les autres membres de la Division et pas seulement parce qu'elle est son bras droit. Si elle continue sur cette pente, elle va peut-être même réviser tous ses codes qui lui interdiraient d'entamer une relation avec une collaboratrice proche, au risque de peut-être mettre en danger le fonctionnement des équipes sous leurs ordres.

Et quand elle voit le sourire qu'Isane lui adresse, comme si elle était réellement la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde, he bien, pour le bonheur de cette dernière encore plus que pour le sien, elle se dit que oui, ce serait peut-être aussi bien de changer. De se ranger à ses idées romanesques que l'amour est plus important que tout.  
Elle a déà changé...


	4. couleur

**Titre : **Une curiosité  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Unohana Retsu x Kotetsu Isane  
**Genre : **fluff un peu kinky  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt :** "blanc"  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

Isane a les cheveux argentés. Cela naturellement, et sans état médical particulier associé. C'est une couleur rare, l'effet d'une spiritualité particulière sans doute ; les règles biologiques ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes à Soul Society que dans le monde des humains vivants après tout.

Pourtant elle n'attire pas tant que ça l'attention, moins que sa stature en tout cas. Elle pourrait être fière mais ne l'est pas. Elle ne cherche ni à la cacher ni à la mettre particulièrement en valeur. Isane arbore une petite coupe courte et deux tresses plus longues sur le côtés. C'est mignon sans plus.  
Deux petites tresses avec lesquelles Retsu joue parfois quand elle n'a pas loisir de l'embrasser tout de suite ; deux petites tresses avec lesquelles Retsu a beaucoup joué dans ce long moment de bonheur qui suivi leurs premiers ébats ensemble.

Sa longue natte noire défaite, éparpillée sur l'oreiller, Retsu enroule l'une de ces nattes autour de son doigt et sourit.  
« J'ai eu beaucoup de réponse aujourd'hui. Par exemple... à quoi ressembles-tu quand tu es vraiment heureuse. »  
Isane le regarde et l'écoute en silence, effectivement pleine de bonheur. À cette courte distance, elle se noie sans ses yeux. Retsu poursuit.  
« Ça fait plaisir. Et puis... une curiosité médicale satisfaite. Une question qu'il ne m'appartenait pas de te poser... »

Isane en reste interdite, surprise par l'étrange tour que prend leur conversation (ou plutôt le monologue de Retsu, puisqu'elle-même ne répond que d'un sourire ou d'un battement de cils).  
« Sont-ils blancs aussi en bas... »  
Isane, déjà rougie par l'effort et l'émotion, se colore plus intensément encore. Quand elle ferme les yeux d'embarras, elle sent quand même Retsu, leurs visages si proches, sourire plus largement. Puis elle embrasse délicatement les paupières closes, absolvant sa pudeur.  
« Tu es très belle ainsi, » l'assure-t-elle.


	5. juste un peu

**Titre : **Des gestes tendres  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Couple : **Kotetsu Isane/Unohana Retsu  
**Genre : **fluff  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt :** "un peu"  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Elles n'ont parfois le temps, malgré toute l'envie, coincées par leurs obligations, par les risques d'être surprises. Certaines choses ne regardent toujours pas le monde extérieur. Elles n'ont parfois plus l'énergie, malgré tout leur amour, au terme d'une longue journée trop chargée. Parfois le monde extérieur est simplement trop exigeant.  
Bien sûr, qu'il leur arrive d'avoir des ébats physiques... et assez intenses, d'ailleurs, et ô combien satisfaisants. Il arrive d'ailleurs à Isane de rougir à n'en plus finir et à Retsu de sourire aux anges rien que d'y avoir repensé.

Elles ne passent pas leur vie à ça. Reconnaître et s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuels n'a pas entièrement bouleversé cette vie qu'elles partageaient déjà. Ça a surtout rajouté un petit plus délicieux.  
Elles le font avec délices. Mais la plupart du temps c'est toujours dans les petits gestes qu'elles continuent à se témoigner leur amour. Une main qui s'attarde plus longuement que nécessaire, une caresse en passant, un mot tendre glissé à l'oreille ;  
_Mon cœur, ma belle._  
Ces gestes si légers qu'elles avaient déjà l'une pour l'autre depuis quelques temps, ils sont juste un peu plus appuyés désormais. Juste un peu plus de tendresse, et ça fait pourtant un monde de différence...


	6. en société et en privé

**Titre : **Différents cercles  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Unohana Retsu, Kotetsu Isane  
**Genre : **pas trop creepy j'espère  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Promp : **"relations" ... supérieure/subordonnée  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

Le Capitaine Unohana n'a jamais abusé de son autorité pour forcer Isane à quoi que ce soit. Elle sépare leur vie professionnelle et amoureuse, même si, à cause de leur emploi du temps, toujours l'une avec l'autre, la lisière est parfois ténue.  
Isane a appris à considérer son capitaine comme une personne réelle et non une espèce de déesse. Ça n'est pas toujours évident quand tout le monde à Soul Society semble la révérer.

Elles font quand même la part des choses ; aux yeux des autres, devant les autres capitaines et lieutenants, elles ne sont que professionnelles. Elles ne se cachent pas car se cacher est un jeu dangereux : on finit toujours pas se faire prendre ; elles ne s'affichent pas non plus à outrance : ça serait de mauvais goût et ça ne regarde qu'elles deux à la base tant que ça n'affecte pas leur travail. Comme elles sont naturellement discrètes, elles n'ont pas grand' chose à surveiller dans leur comportement.

Retsu s'inquiète tout de même, non pas à cause des autres, de la façon dont leur relation peut affecter Isane elle-même. Hors de la capitainerie et de ses bras, mène-t-elle encore une vie personnelle ?  
Il n'est pas question qu'elle l'espionne pour vérifier, ni même la questionner sur ce qui ne la regarde pas, mais elle dresse quand même le bilan de ce qu'elle sait déjà d'elle.

Isane a une petite soeur qui ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup mais qu'elle aime profondément. Elle des amies aussi, dans l'Association des Femmes Shinigami... association que Retsu fréquente aussi, où là encore a une position d'autorité. Voilà qui la trouble.  
Et ses autres amies, elle ne sait pas si elle les fréquente beaucoup hors des réunions. Tout son temps libre, elle ne le passe pas entièrement avec elle, c'est déjà ça. Mais ensuite ? Seule ? Avec d'autres ?

De ces amitiés extérieures il lui semble qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, ni qu'elles soient très profondes, mais au moins elles existent. Retsu encourage Isane à les poursuivre. Il faut qu'elle sache équilibrer le temps qu'elle consacre à tout et tous.

Isane, timide mais gentille, assure qu'elle s'en sort très bien et que oui, elle prend soin de ses amies, auxquelles elle tient. Retsu, dans un élan maternel, sans aucune crainte ni jalousie, prend mentalement note d'organiser bientôt de nouveaux séminaires de détente et d'intégration pour les membres de sa Division, et des sorties amusantes pour l'Association.


	7. rester encore discrète

**Titre : **Si elle lâchait prise  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Couple : **Unohana Retsu x Kotetsu Isane  
**Genre : **_lime_  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit.

**Thème : **« S'en mordre les doigts » pour 6variations  
**+ Prompt : **"te retenir"**  
Nombre de mots : **375

oOo

Devant le monde Retsu et Isane ne peuvent rien dire de leur relation. C'est trop dangereux. Ça fait d'ailleurs trop longtemps elles ne se sont même rien dit l'une à l'autre. Mais elles ont fini par craquer et... he bien, c'est leur secret maintenant, qu'elles chérissent. Danger ou pas, c'est aussi pour garder ce petit quelque chose rien qu'à elles qu'elle ne disent rien.

Même dans l'intimité elles font preuve de retenue. Surtout Isane en fait, dont le manque d'expérience tempère l'enthousiasme. Elle se laisse d'abord faire avant d'oser rendre la pareille. Et en sera-t-elle seulement capable ? se demande-t-elle en se sentant perdre la tête.

Quand les mains expertes de Retsu-sama se posent sur son corps Isane doit se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier. Ça ne suffit vite plus et elle en vient à se mordre une phalange. Retsu se fait d'autant plus tendre ;

« Mais détends-toi donc. Ce n'est que du plaisir... Est-ce si désagréable ? »

Isane secoue la tête, incapable de répondre. C'est si bon, c'est trop bon, et si elle ouvre la bouche tout Soul Society saura à quel point c'est bon !

« Veux-tu que je cesse ?  
- Non, oh non...  
- Mais ?  
- Je me sens si inconvenante... »

Retsu s'émeut de sa modestie... mais revient à la charge. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus sauvagement. Foin de réserves maintenant, voyons : elles ont tout leur droit au plaisir, ensemble, et elle tient à ce qu'Isane participe. Au diable ces convenances ! Qu'elle se laisse donc aller...

« Allons. Ne t'inquiète pas : personne ne te voit, personne ne t'entend, que moi. Fais-moi donc entendre ta voix ! »

Et quand Isane cesse enfin de se retenir, laisse les sensations prendre le pas sur sa réserve et qu'elle jouit, c'est d'abord avec une exclamation surprise, puis un long gémissement étouffé. Le grand cri immodeste qu'elle craignait tant ne lui a finalement pas échappé.

Retsu la laisse redescendre à son rythme avant d'exiger qu'elle lui confie sa main. Isane suppose que c'est pour lui montrer de quelle façon, exactement, la caresser... he non : elle ne  
s'empare que pour soigner les doigts qu'elle s'est mordus. Avec tendresse, sans faire de commentaire qui l'embarrasseraient encore plus. Isane se laisse faire avec reconnaissance.


End file.
